Day in the Life of a Tiger
by PearloftheEast15
Summary: Ch.1 - Frosch has never felt so happy in his life, and Rogue has never been so proud of his exceed friend. After returning to the guild hall all by himself, he is welcomed with joy and laughter. *Set after 'Welcome Back, Frosch' (Collection of one-shots about the Sabertooth characters. Requests are accepted; Conditions for requests are in the first chapter)


**AN: So this is my first fanfiction story in this account and in this archive so I just wanna say hi guys! :D This isn't my first story ever but meh. Anyway, after watching Welcome Home Frosch, I just knew I gotta find a story about these Sabertooth guys.**

 **As of now, I haven't found any Sabertooth fanfics that just focus on the everyday antics of these wonderful kinda-villains turned kinda-heroes so I figured I might as well give it a shot. ^-^ (Rated K+ because I'm still a kid in this teenaged body XD) This first one-shot happens after the episode that started this all, 'Welcome Home Frosch'. It's short, but hopefully entertaining enough as a first one-shot.** **I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its wonderful characters.**

 **P.S. Regarding the requests, as this story has a K+ rating, I will not accept too sexual, gory, etc ideas. I will accept all ships except yuri and yaoi - and before all you gay supporters out there hate on me, I would just like to say that I'm sorry, but it is against my religion and I can do nothing about it. I am not the kind of Catholic, though, that trashes on gay people or insults them - just _no_. I have gay and even bisexual friends, and it's alright if they have different beliefs than me. So go on ahead you gay supporters, feel free! :) Just don't count on me to join you guys. With that being said, I hope y'all enjoy my story! :D**

* * *

Frosch was so happy, he could probably die right now and he'd have no regrets.

First, after fourteen hours of trying to search for his guild hall all by himself, he finally successfully went home alone. From there, he was greeted and congratulated by his best friend ever, Rogue-kun—who was actually watching and cheering him on the whole time, just as Frosch had first suspected.

Then the green exceed was delighted to find that Rogue-kun absolutely adored his present—a one-piece suit that matched his very own frog costume—and people were so happy to see him wear it that they were laughing! Sting-kun was especially pleased with his costume.

"You did a great job, Frosch… _he he_ …It really suits Rogue…Makes him… _HA HA_ ….Makes him less depressing…" And with that Sting burst into a fit of never-ending laughter, followed by his other guildmates who were still awake at the time.

Frosch didn't catch on to the fact that they were making fun of his dragon slayer friend, and were not being genuine with their compliments.

"Fro thinks so too!" The exceed exclaimed with a big grin, jumping up and down in pure ecstasy. This caused the laughter from his guildmates to get even louder. The Shadow Dragon Slayer paid no heed to everybody's mockery and turned to his friend.

"It really is an amazing gift, Frosch. I thank you very much." Rogue said proudly, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes. The exceed's smile grew even wider, if it was even possible. He ran up to hug the dragon slayer, but because he was too small, he was just below Rogue's knees. Rogue gladly picked the small exceed up and returned the hug, the soft fabric of his frog costume brushing against his own.

Words couldn't explain the pride Rogue felt for Frosch, and likewise, Frosch has never felt so happy with Rogue in his life. It didn't matter that everybody was laughing at Rogue, nor did it matter that Sting was taking a picture of him in this very moment. ("I'm totally keeping this in my office! Haha!")

All he cared about right now was that Frosch was growing up and he was here to experience it with him. Nothing would ever separate him with Frosch.

Nothing, not even the shadows trying to take over his soul in every waking moment _could take Frosch away from him_.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please, please, please leave a review! :)**


End file.
